Ghost Stories
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: Happy Halloween...A TSPC special that a local ghost story comes to alive and haunts the local kids into believing the legend.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, implied sexual situations, terms, and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't own or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

 **Ghost Stories**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to the SP's Horror Story Society**

One dark and starry night had settled over the small semi- normal mountain town of South Park, Colorado that the boys were chilling around the campfire after spent a day in the local pumpkin patch and a corn maze that they are being boys in their young age by fooling around with each other's by pulling pranks. That Dovahkiin was sitting there next to Butters and Kenny were sharing a box of caramel apples from the pumpkin patch earlier today.

"Dude, we should do something else that I'm fucking bored." Dovahkiin asks that it looks that he was starting to dose off in slumberland at that moment.

"Well, fellas that we should gather around the campfire that we can tell ghost stories while we are here?" Butters replied which he looks excited toward them.

"Oh, come on, Cartman that you had created the most fucked up Christmas story ever." Stan added while he was sitting on the wooden log seat, which Kyle just sat there glaring at him.

"Sorry, you guys that I'm need food to get my mind going?" Cartman said while he was sitting there and shoveling a pile of cheesy poofs into his mouth that Dovahkiin had handled some food over to Kenny to eat.

"It is pure bullshit, fat ass that you're being fucking greedy again." Kyle angrily protested about Cartman's not sharing food with them, which Cartman stood there looking pissed, but around his mouth were completely covered in chocolate and cheesy poofs' dust.

"Oh, fuck you, Kahl and you guys." Cartman snapped as both he and Kyle was glaring down at each other's that is when Stan had struck between to keep from going after each other's throats. However, something from the driveway had alerted them all that they had overheard Pete mumbling in the background.

"Well, we have the Goth Kids here which they're truly the masters of horror?" Kenny mumbles loudly to try to defuse the situation from getting much worse.

"Uh, you guys that I think that someone is watching us in the driveway right now." Stan said that he looks very nervously when he looks at his friends, which the raging campfire had lit the area partially that Dovahkiin had grabbed a heavy stick to use as a weapon.

"Dude, do you hear something from the driveway?" Dovahkiin questioned as he looks at the others, which they have a scared look had formed on their young faces when they had heard the noise that was creeping toward them.

"Shut up, you guys that I don't want you to piss my aunt off at all that she is a super bitch when she is doing her important paperwork that I don't want to get my ass handled by her at all!" Pete said while he was sitting there and flipping his long dyed bangs out of his face that he looks super pissed off at them for a quick second, when all sudden a beam of bright white light had blinded them for a moment.

"Aww… My fucking eyes, it hurts!" Kyle cried when he had covered his eyes from the light that it was moving toward them.

"What is going on here, boys?" A very familiar Long Island accented voice had snapped them of their fear that BarBrady had stepped out of the darkness, which he had turned his flashlight off when he had seen them standing there.

"Officer BarBrady?" The boys replied while they were trying to focus their eyes after were being blinded from that bright beam of light that came from the police issued high-powered flashlight.

"What the helk are you boys doing out here this late which it is past curfew for you all right now?" BarBrady questioned as he looks down at them while he was straightening his police issued sunglasses on his face.

"Pete had asked us to come over for telling ghost stories and roast some marshmallows, BarBrady?" Stan explains, while BarBrady was standing there with a puzzled look had formed on his middle-aged face that the boys were sitting there roasting their marshmallows on the campfire.

"Well, good night boys that I'm going to bed, and stays out of trouble too?" BarBrady replied while he was yawning as he was walking toward the house that is when Mayor McDaniels had stepped out from the patio door on the back porch, which she was taking a cigarette break and having a glass of wine from working on her paperwork at that moment.

"Really, George that I think you're bat crazy by telling those brats to behave that both of us know this that it don't happen?" McDaniels said while she was enjoying her cigarette break and looks at him very funny as he had stepped on the porch where she was sitting at.

"Hey, Aunt Mary, do you know any good ghost stories when you were kids?" Pete asks while both BarBrady and McDaniels just looking at each other's very funny at that moment before answering that she was thinking about any stories to shut these little brats up or scared them shitless.

"Well, Pete….There is a very old town's urban legend about the lady in gray had gone back over 100 years?" McDaniels answered while she was trying to remember her grandfather had told about the tale when she was young and walks toward the fire pit as she was starting to tell the tale. "A long time ago…When South Park is starting to get into swing of things by joining the state's gold and other natural minerals rush that was happening at that time. Which it was 18 77 where a young woman named Louise Parker had arrived in our town to join her husband, Harold Parker the founding father of South Park who had achieved his greatest dream ever to have his own town in hope to strike rich during the miners fever to find gold. Which it gives him the idea to build a community to house the incoming miners during their quest?

"This is not fucking scary at all, mayor!" Cartman whines that he was not impressed with the story at all which the mayor sat there looking very pissed.

"God, you're a fucking asshole, Cartman!" Kyle ranted aloud while the kids and the two grownups were sitting so quietly.

"Listen you brat that I'm getting to the scary part!" McDaniels snapped back out of anger, as she gives him a clear dark glare at him. "Now where I was at, before I was being interrupted? Oh, yes…One day out by a large pond that one day that we all will call Stark's Pond that Mrs. Parker had a boat ride out in the middle of the pond. Where Mrs. Parker had met a tragic accident by falling into the waters below after her boat had overturned ever since her death that her spirit still haunt the area to this day."

XXXXXX

A few minutes after she had finished her story that the kids had settled for the rest of the night inside their poorly makeshift tents while the mayor and BarBrady had went back inside the house to have some alone time with each others. Alternatively, heads to bed themselves that unaware to them all that the local legend holds truth in it. Out across the fog blanketed land that a transparent female figure who was dressed in a late Victorian era gown that was dark gray had formed on the pond's surface, which her long jet-black hair was completely soaked, and skin tone was an icy blue tint that she was floating across the ground like flying snow in the blowing wind.

"Hey, Stan, do you think that story that the mayor had told is really true at all?" Kyle asks as Stan lays down while Cartman was out cold.

"Dude, it is just a scary story that the mayor had made up to tried to scared the shit out of us." Stan answered, as he looks at his best friend very strangely, which he just wants to go to bed after having a long afternoon of football practice, all sudden Cartman had let a big long and loud smelling fart out which he had grinned in his sleep. "Whoa, dude that the smell is burning my eyes right now!"

"Goddamnit, Cartman, what the fuck did you eat?" Kyle said while he was sitting there fanning his hand in his face to get the smell out of his face.

"Dude, it smells like Taco Bell?" Stan replied which he looks very sick in the face at that moment. While during the same time, outside of the tents that Dovahkiin, Butters and Kenny were laying out on the ground by the raging fire looking up to the dark skies above."Hey, I smell Taco Bell right now, fellas." Butters said after stiffing the air which it was Cartman's farts.

"No, it is Mount Fat ass had come alive again to spread his ass fumes around the world." Kenny added along with laughter that he knows this dreadful smell too well.

"Ha-Ha….Mount Fat ass that is pure comical genius." Dovahkiin said, while he was laughing very hard that is when they had felt a very eerie presence sitting behind them that is when they had turned to look over their shoulders to see what is it that same transparent woman who had appeared over Stark Pond earlier in the night at that moment.

"Oh, Hamburgers….It is a ghost, fellas?" Butters screams, that he looks very scary which he had clutched his hands on Dovahkiin's coat at that second in hopes for some protection.

"No, shit, Butters…It is a fucking ghost." Kenny mumbles aloud out in anger and annoyance when all sudden the spirit had faded away in front of them that their loud screams had awakened the other boys up at that very second

"Dude, what the hell was that?" Stan asked, as he, Cartman and Kyle had popped their heads out of their tents looking around to see what is going on. Meanwhile inside the house, up in the TV lit master bedroom that both McDaniels and BarBrady were in bed already watching TV before turning in for the night. Pete had busted through the room's door at that moment which both McDaniels and BarBrady were sitting on the bed looking dumbfounded at him.

"Aunt Mary and Uncle George that you need to know that we had seen a ghost in the background after we were starting to dose off." Pete trying to explains to them that he looks very excited to what he had just sat a few minutes ago.

"Peter, it is 10 o' clock at the night that I've to get up early for many meetings that I'd lined up in the morning, so, it can wait." McDaniels replied that she had an enough with shenanigans for one day, which she wants to relax that she was wearing her mudpack mask and an orange-colored silk long sleeved PJs having her arms crossed that Pete had strutted away angry which the mayor just sighed heavy and puts her head on BarBrady's chest for some comfort. "For God's sake…..I'm only wants a normal Halloween around here once?"

"Mary, it's probably nothing which they had scared themselves from telling their ghost stories each others." BarBrady added as she lies down on her pillow at that moment.

 _"To Be Continued"_

 _ **Author's Notes: Originally, I was not going to do a Halloween story this year, due to The Quest for the Stick counts as a horror story. However, I am treating you all to a special TSPC Halloween's four chapters filled story in nod to the Are you afraid of the Dark, Goosebumps, The Twilight Zone, The Tales from Darkside, The Outer Limits and The Tales from The Crypt like story. Oh, yeah the second chapter is being on worked right now as I wrote this note.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Scooby Gang will be like**

The next morning that the sun was starting to rise over the mountains, after following a night of terror that the kids had decided to sleep inside the living room due from the sight of the long dead Louise Parker, who had manifested in front of them. That is when Mayor McDaniels came downstairs dressed in her office attire while she was walking out of the door that she had stopped in her tracks to see them sleeping on the carpeted floor .

"Well job done, Mary Kay McDaniels that you'd finally scared these brats shitless at last." McDaniels said to herself along with a laugh, and pleased smile had formed on her thin lips as she had left for her office downtown, which the slam of the door had aroused them from their sleep at that moment.

"Dude….What the hell was that noise?" Stan asks, as he had popped up from his spot, which Pete had awakened from his slumber to explain to them that his aunt had left for the day for her office.

"It's nothing that it is only my aunt had just left for her office right now." Pete explained while he was sitting there shaking his bangs out of his eyes for a second."Well, we better get up and head downtown to find some info on Louise Parker at the library you guys?" That is when they had gotten up, which they had thrown their coats and hats over their heads and bodies. A few minutes later, they had left for the library…. Cut at South Park Public Library in the town's historical section that the kids had gathered around the table going through the town's history books.

"Hey, you guys that I think that I'd found something." Kyle said as he looks up from his spot in a very ragged old book. "It says Louise Ann Parker (Donald), aged 27 had met her untimely end at the pond named Stark's Pond on Monday October 22, 1877. That her rowboat had overturned in the middle of the deep pond by an accident that she leaved her husband, Harold Parker, one of the four town founders and mayor of South Park behind with their two young children."

"So, that urban legend that my aunt had told us last night is true then?" Pete said in a very shocked tone as he stares down at the yellow colored page of the book.

"I'm going to down to the local occult store to pick some supplies up." Henrietta said as she, Firkle, Michael were heading for the front door which Pete followed.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you right now?" Stan asks that Dovahkiin is sitting there so quietly right now.

"Well, this research reminds me of a series of documentaries about the haunting places back in my old hometown of Saginaw, Michigan which I'd missed going to them?" Dovahkiin said which his voice was filled with sadness.

"Wait a minute, you guys that I'd an idea to show proof of Stark's Pond is haunted….Let do a document for Halloween." Cartman added that Dovahkiin just sat there looking very annoyed at him.

"Yeah…But Dovahkiin and I are still on detention by Lord PC douche right now." Kyle replied which Cartman's vision was starting to crumble at that moment.

Holy shit, dude, what the hell that you had gotten into detention for?" Stan said as he looks at Dovahkiin who was standing there looking so proud for telling PC Principal to fuck off.

"Oh, let see that I'd told that asshole for our principal off that it had led to our Principal is number 1 salute, and called Mr. Mackey, a chicken shit for being afraid of that asshole." Dovahkiin explained while he was feeling proud of himself for standing up against this man.

"Wow." Stan replied in a great shock as he looks at Kyle who was standing there trying not to giggle at Dovahkiin's achievement to stand up against the PC Principal along with him and Wendy.

"You guys, note to ourselves that never pissed someone from Saginaw, Michigan off." Kenny mumbled loudly along with laughter.

"I'd taught him so well in the art of flipping off, which I was waiting for Douchebag to deliver his assault and battery attack on the PC principal which I would be so happy, if he had done it." Craig said that he had a very pleased look on his face that Butters was sitting there still bandaged up from his accident.

Meanwhile at the same time, cut across town at South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office where a meeting was going on which Mayor McDaniels was sitting at a medium sized boardroom along with her two aides, Officer BarBrady, Det. Det. Yates and Lt. Dawson were discussing about the town's public safety budget for next year.

"Gentlemen, we are here to finalize our public safety budget for the next budget year, which this had been held back over so many times from different back to back distractions and disasters last few months." McDaniels explained while she was signing the documents to get off her back at last. "Here, George that you're the police chief which I need you to sign off." which she had slide the papers to BarBrady for him to signed at that moment.

"Finally, I'm going to get some new officers at last." Yates said to himself along with a sigh of relief that the Nazi zombie outbreak had lowered the numbers on the force last year that is when Mayor McDaniels had got up from her spot to pace back and forth while BarBrady was signing the forms.

"But we need to be on alert just like every Halloween around here for any strange shit will pop up." McDaniels said as she had turned to look at them, which she was looking out of her main office's window behind her desk that overlooks the entire town.

"You guys know that don't happen around here at all." Yates whispered that both aides nodded in full agreement that the mayor stood there looking super furious that she had overheard their comments.

"Well that I need you all still be on guard for anything on a South Park Halloween that I'll be pleased if anything do not happen at all." McDaniels said while urging for caution within her top ranked police officials that she was silently praying for a normal Halloween this year.

XXXXX

A few days later….It was Halloween that all of the local kids were out trick r' treating, or spending their time in one of the local haunt attractions that had popped in and out of the town lately. That the boys were out in their costumes Kenny as a Grim Reaper along with Stan dressed as an army soldier, Kyle as a wizard, Cartman as a pirate the same costume that he had wore while he was for his pirate club. In addition, Dovahkiin was a creepy Victorian undertaker, and Butters was a modern day vampire.

"Fellas, there is a full moon out tonight which this is the best Halloween scenic look?" Butters said as they were going to house-to-house for their quest of candy, which he simply looks up at the pitch-black skies with tiny white dots that was spattered everywhere that a large orange colored circular disk graced the skies with her ever-changing presence.

"Gawd, shut up, Butters!" Cartman hollers his annoyance out loud that is when they were about to enters a big and long dwindling driveway, which it was the mayor's house that it was nicely done with a gray yard that was putted up by both her son, Alex and Pete. That the mayor was sitting on her porch steps dressed as a witch with a big cauldron sitting out on the porch that was filled with assorted choices of candy that she has the good shit. "Good evening, the wicked witch of the mountains." The Mayor just sat there so quietly with a rage-filled look, which Cartman was smirking at her to get a bad reaction out of her.

"Kid, I'm not falling for your insult to get me pissed which it is not working at all!" McDaniels said while trying so hard to bite her tongue to say to him that she has a long couple of hours left to hand out the rest of candy to other local children without being in a bad mood for the rest of the night.

"Goddamnit, Cartman, you're a fucking asshole." Kyle snapped back at him that the mayor was sitting there rolling her eyes at them with disgust that she rather doing something else.

"Dude, she has sweetie pops and giant chocolate candy bars in that cauldron up there that you're going to ruin our chance for getting some awesome candy you asshole." Kenny ranted that he has an eye on a couple chocolate bars at that moment.

"Fat ass, you will owe me a giant chocolate bar and sweetie pop, if you fuck this up!" Dovahkiin clamored with outrage that he and the others wants that candy. That is when the mayor was writing something out on a notepad right now, which she had putted a sweetie pop and giant chocolate bar each in their bag as she had placed a sign on the cauldron that she is calling a night.

"Good night, boys that I'd an enough for one night." McDaniels said as she walks away which she had taken her over decorated witch hat when she had walks into her front door. "Oh, yeah that I'm on to you kid that I'd remembered last year's theft of candy at the town's Monster Mash." She points at Cartman that he stood there looking dumbfounded while the other boys just stood there looking at him funny.

"Dude, you were the one who had stolen the Costume's contest's grand prize last year." Stan said that his jaw had stopped wide open.

Meanwhile at the same time, up by the shores of Stark's Pond that the only light in the area were candles that he and his friends were doing a ritual to raise the dead which his aunt is unaware of what they're doing up by the pond right now.

"Hear the calls of our pleas… Come to us, Mrs. Louise Parker that we want the truth of your passing that we are here to pay tribute to you." Henrietta said while she was reading a spell book at that moment. That all sudden a white mist had formed over the large pond that a young woman dressed in a late Victorian era dress had emerged from the growing white fog that had developed the area that the Goth Kids stood there looks clearly shocked.

"You guys that I think that we should go now?" Firkle said in a panic that they had run away from the scene, leaving their stuff behind due to pure fright that was coursing through their young bodies that they almost knocked the still recovering Butters down when they had came from the path screaming.

"What the fuck?" Stan asked when he had seen the unguided fear on the Goth Kids' painted up faces at that moment.

"The ghost of Mrs. Parker is out tonight which we had just seen her rise up from Stark's Pond a few minutes ago." Pete replied in a panic while he was rushing toward house, leaving the other boys behind back at the scene.

"What?" Dovahkiin added, while he was standing there looking down toward the fog covered path that he was silently wondering what had scared the town's macabre loving clinch to ran for home a few seconds later.

A few minutes later, back at the McDaniels' residence in the TV lit living room, where Mayor McDaniels was sitting there on the sofa watching some horror movies having a chocolate bar and a glass of red wine. When all sudden that she had heard the front door slammed hard which she had gotten up to investigate the slam to discover her nephew and his friends were laying up against the door panting very hard.

"Peter Louis McDaniels, what happened to you?" McDaniels asks while her nephew was sitting there catching his breath at that moment.

"Aunt Mary, we had seen a ghost tonight at Stark's Pond." Pete explains about the frightful situation to his aunt.

"So, the old urban legend is true, which I'd an unexplained experience when I was a teen?" McDaniels questioned.

 _"To Be Continued"_

 _ **Author's Notes: A change of plans that I was originally going to do a four chapters story, but Halloween is a few day away…Sorry about that.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Haunting Hour**

Somewhere in town which the sidewalks were crawling with trick r' treaters of young to old continues their quest for the Ultimate sugar high that they are unaware that something is in the air right now. Officer BarBrady was sitting inside his squad car doing some of his paperwork to keep busy during the long night ahead when all sudden his cell phone begins to ring at that moment.

"Hello, Mary… What is wrong that I'll be home in a few minutes?" BarBrady spoke into his cell phone, which he had started his car and heads into one of the local neighborhoods that his phone rings for the second time. "No, Harris that I'm can't make it at SodoSopa for dinner tonight which I'd something came up at this moment." Meanwhile back at Stark's Pond that the boys were wandering through the heavy and thick white colored fog that had covered the land like a blanket.

"You guys that I think that we should head back to trick r' treating?" Cartman said while looking nervously at his friends.

"Oh, what matter fat ass that you're a chicken that is why you want to leave." Kyle added while the boys were laughing that is when they had came across the molten candle wax covered stump along with a skull.

"Dude, it is a copy of the Necronomicon that the Goth kids had left it behind." Stan said as he had picked it up from the ground.

"Damn…They are still in that heavy shit after they had left the cult of Cthulhu when they had gotten bored with the dark lord's endless wandering of destruction across the globe by Cartman's scheming hand." Kenny added that their flashlights' beams are not cutting through the thick fog at all.

"You guys that I can't see through this damned thick fog at all?" Kenny mumbled aloud while he was trying to hold on both of his sickle and candy bag as he was walking through the fog that he had tripped over a tree stump that he had landed on a broken limb that had went through his chest.

"Uh-Oh, my god, they killed Kenny!" Stan screamed at the top of his lungs when he had seen the gory scene which he wants to puke everywhere at that moment."You Bastards!" Kyle added in a scream too. That is when Kenny's old body begins to crumbles into dust while he was being born back in the world through his mother once again.

Fellas, there is something here with us right now?" Butters panicked that he was seeing a transparent figure of a woman who was floating toward them that had emerged from the waters of the pond that they had heard something down the path which that is when they had come across Craig, and those guys who had sneaked up behind them at that moment.

"Hey, you guys that we had heard screaming coming from here awhile ago?" Clyde asks that the boys 'rivals were dressed as the iconic horror movies slashers like Michael Meyers, Jason, Freddy and Ghostface.

"Dude, it was the Goth Kids earlier that something had scared them shitless." Dovahkiin explained that is when Kenny in his Grim reaper costume had reappeared in the flesh, which everyone just looks at him.

"I'm better to keep my mouth shut which nobody remembers when I died as always." Kenny mumbles under his breath while rolling his eyes at his friends with great annoyance. That is when they all turned around to see the ghost of Louise Parker standing before them.

"Holy shit, dude…It is the ghost of Louise Park, run!" Stan shouts at the top of his lungs that the boys had begun to run out from the woods to race toward the neighborhood to escape from the presence of the disheveled looking spirit that she has water dripping down on the ground.

"Fucking ghosts….No way!" Cartman said as they were running out on to the one local street to escape from the clutches of the water-dripping ghost who was staring the kids down with a menacing glare that formed on her icy blue colored face which she looks like the Corpse Bride.

"We need to tell someone about this." Kyle said that he had stopped in his tracks in middle of the roadway, which the other kids had stopped too. Meanwhile at the same time across town in the local cemetery that both BarBrady and McDaniels were trekking through the cemetery that they had walked up to a large cross shaped headstone that reads Charles H. McDaniels, loving husband and father 1961 - 2001.

"Charlie, thank you for sending me, George for me to go went on with my life that you did it to make me better all these years." McDaniels said, as she looks down at the gravestone that is when BarBrady had puts his arm around her to try to comfort her while she was in tears. "Cancer is a bitch that it had broken my heart to see you go through like that."

"I know that Kate had suffered terrible with her four stage breast cancer that it had destroyed me within to see it happened before my own eyes." BarBrady remembered his deceased wife, which the mayor had pulled her arms around his neck in a loving embrace.

"Let go home that I'm just want to go to bed now, George." McDaniels said while she and BarBrady had left for home at that moment when all sudden that the horde of screaming boys had run them off from the sidewalk. "Goddamnit, boys…. That you didn't see us standing here at all!"

"Sorry, mayor that we had came across the ghost of Louise Parker tonight at Stark's Pond." Dovahkiin replied while McDaniels was locking the cemetery up with her master key to the city."However, what you two are doing in the town's cemetery at night that I may ask?

"Huh? We had gotten a call about someone had broken into the cemetery which we were checking it out." BarBrady lied about his secret lover's wandering through the local cemetery to visit her deceased husband.

"Well, I've the master key to get into this place." McDaniels added into the lie.

"Carry on the rest of your trick' r treating, boys." BarBrady added while both he and Mayor McDaniels were walking away from them."I am just wondering that they know that you are related to the infamous Louise Parker, Mary.

"Shut up, George that I'm also related to that Marsh boy by my father." McDaniels snapped back which the boys had overheard them talking.

"Dude, did she related to me by my grandpa, or something?" Stan said, which Kyle stood there shrugging his shoulders at him.

While both McDaniels and BarBrady that they'd run into their son which Officer McDaniels was dressed as Jim Harbaugh in his Michigan gear that he was taking the slowly improving Kylie after having her open heart surgery that she was dressed in a lady bug costume.

"Hi, mom and dad that Kylie wants to go out for some candy tonight." Alex said that he treats his stepfather like his own father that BarBrady had went up to the plate to raise Alex and his sister as his own. " That I'm going to annoy the shit of the PC- Ohio State guy tonight, Go Blue!"

"Look like that tense Michigan - Ohio State rivalry had invaded our small quiet mountain town tonight, George." McDaniels said as she looks over at BarBrady which added. "Yeah"

 **The End and Happy Halloween**


End file.
